Forsaken Love
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: During an investigation mission on Zanarkand, Akita was somehow spared in a massacre from a ex-athlete that still dwelled there. Why did he spare her? Only he knows the answer. OCxJecht
1. Chapter 1

_**FORSAKEN LOVE**_

_**Chapter 1: The Massacre \ Iminent Capture**_

_'Zanarkand...I've heard stories it was destroyed by an entity from water called 'Sin'...I've also heard stories that a former athlete became a guardian and sacrificed himself to defeat this 'Sin' for the sake of Spira, who claimed to be from Zanarkand, despite the city already being ruins for a thousand years. I wish I can believe that...But when I met 'Him' in the ruins, it all changed...'_-Akita Hyuusa

A helicopter approaches the ruins of an ancient city from air on an exploration trip and as well as an investigation of the sudden murders of the excavation crew by an unknown creature. A millitary crew, along with an archeologist; prepared to investigate the tragities of the crew sent for excavations.

"Okay people..." said the leader of the millitary group, named 'Gruda', "We're almost at the ruin site...Our main priorities is to investigate the ruins, search for survivors, and find out what this creature could be...Be prepared and survive, understood!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the other soldiers shouted out in a salute. Two soldiers near the archeologist began talking of a story that was originated from Spira. "I've heard that this city was in some kind of Machina War with another named 'Bevelle'...After all that, an entity called 'Sin' showed up and destroyed Zanarkand a thousand years past," said the first soldier.

"Yeah...If that's the case, then why is there a story about a former athlete, or 'Blitzer', that claims to be from Zanarkand when he came into contact of Sin?" asked the second soldier. "According to my research of the story...The people of Spira believed he was aflicted with Sin's Toxin, which causes amnesia," said the archeologist.

"That's a good possible explanation...I see you've been doing your homework, Akita," said the first soldier. Akita blushed alittle, but tried her best to hide it. "Some people are saying this former athlete had a son. I'm curious if there's a story about that?" asked the second soldier.

"There's one...The story goes that the former blitzer's son was in a middle of a sport in Spira called 'Blitzball'..Sin attacked and he was thrown into Spira, almost the same way as his father. He goes on a pilgrimage with a summoner and defeated Sin. They discovered that the Final Sending wasn't able to kill Sin permanently. All it did was destroy the armor, not the true entity inside called 'Yu Yevon'. These people are saying they really did happen, but I wish I can believe that..." answered Akita.

"Same old you, Miss Hyuusa," said Gruda, "You need proof, see it for yourself, and not a superstitious kind of person. It could be real, if you believe." "Its not that easy, sir..." answered Akita. As the conversation continued, the copter arrives at the site, landing in a junction of forks that lead in different directions of the ruined city. Everyone prepared for the worst as they left the safety of the helicopter. While the soldiers are armed with Assualt Rifles and Assualt Rifle magazine clips; Akita was armed with books, notebooks with notes, and pencils, filled with research of ancient civilizations. As the group proceeded to the excavation site, an unknown humanoid creature was watching them from a far on a pillar ledge, armed with a big sword.

"Here we are...Search for surviors ASAP...Go! Go! Go!" Gruda called out to the millitary soldiers. They splited up into different areas near the rendevous spot the search first started. Akita began translating the Spirian text on the buildings, acting like a typical archeologist.

"So many buildings...I guess Zanarkand is a huge city," said one of the soldiers near Akita. "It is...During the Machina War against Bevelle...Summoners were the front lines of attack..." said Akita.

"Dang..." awed another soldier nearby. In the northwest region of the excavation site, a group of ten soldiers examined the area; leaving no stone unturned. Same with the southeast, southwest, and northeast regions. After tense minutes of searching, scanning, and pondering; they all reached a devastating conclusion: There are NO surviors, everyone was dead.

"This is Unit 613...There are no life signs indicated here...Everyone is dead..." said the lead captain of the squad in the northwest region.

"Roger that...Same with the other areas. It looks like no one's alive...Head back to the rendevous point in the juction area," answered the soldier on the other side of the communicator. One of the novice soldiers notices a statue of a humanoid creature, armed with a big bladed sword. It was demonic in some aspects with bright red claws and wing-like shoulder guards. It wore demented dark navy bluish grey pants with bright orange fabric attached to the side of its pants with black designs on it, including a type of spikes. Its blue eyes shimmered in the light, including its white hair and unshaved face. A 'T' based design was as appeared to be tattooed in white on its chest and torso. A red headband was around its forehead, while the right side draped down. Like a stood up collar, there was more spikes around near its neck.

"Some ugly statue...Don't you think?" asked the soldier to the novice. "I agree on that one...Maybe Akita might know what it is," replied the novice. As the two looked away, the statue actually blinks and begins to breath on its own, as if coming to life. The two then began to hear raspy-based breathing behind them. The two began to panic as they began to turn around, coming face to face with the statue again, but it began to blink and move; grabbing hold of its sword. Then; it spoke, "Get...Out...Of...My home!"

The two panic in fear as the creature slashed its sword at them in an instant death move, causing a spray of blood to splatter on the pillars of the ruins as the soldiers gave a final scream. The other soldiers heard this and made their way to the location they were at. They arrive, but only too late. The two soldiers were dead, massacred by an unknown assailant, but not unknown for long. The creature approaches the armed group, with a spray of blood across its torso and more dripping off its blade, which was black with red designs near the hilt. On the left ring-like hoop of the handle, a chain draped downward.

"Of all people...Leave this place in peace! I'm going to keep killing if you don't leave...That I will til I get the point through to you!" it roared. All the soldiers open fired at the creature, but like stone; the bullets didn't pierce its skin. "You can't kill me...No one can...So, you challenge the great Jecht, huh? Bring it! I won't be able to hold back," it chuckled, as if daring the soldiers. It charges forward as the soldiers continued to fire.

"Incoming!" cried the captain of the squadron. Gruda started to get worried, so in a nick of time; he contacted the squads in the locations. Out of the four, there was no response from the three. He had a bad feeling that somehow they were dead as well as the excavators. He contacts the last area, getting something else in response.

"Get it! Make sure it doesn't get away!" a soldier screamed out in the background. "Unit 613! What is going on over there!" cried Gruda. "One of us found this statue! It was a creature in disguise and it killed the excavators and others just to get us out of the ruins...Take that thing down!...We're not going to last long if...Graahhhaaahhh!" the communication between Unit 613 was cut off with the death of the team. Akita began to panic, but tried not to show it. It was too late, Gruda saw it clearly.

"We're the only ones left...This thing is going to kill all of us...We need to evac...Now!" Gruda said. His call could save, or cause more casualties. His call was clear to Akita: Get the hell out of Zanarkand and the creature will calm down. The rendevous team rushed to the evac site for extraction. In three minutes; they arrive, but got the shock of their lives. The helicopter was torn to shreds and cutted up. It was wrecked to the point of unrepairable. The source: the creature that attacked Unit 613 in the northwest region of Zanarkand. Akita couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"We need to get away...That thing is the Final Aeon a high summoner named 'Braska' used...Its dangerous," Akita said to Gruda. "Lets go...Our escape has been tampered with!" said Gruda.

"No one is going anywhere! You cannot escape these ruins alive...No one...NO one, escapes Jecht...Alive," the creature said, revealing its name to be 'Jecht'. "Lets get out of here! Move! Move!" shouted one of the soldiers. Everyone back tracked back into the ruins. They traveled into a maze of pillars, ruined buildings, hoping to lose 'Jecht' in the process. Akita reveals some of her research info to the group. She even tells them of the information she gathered at a ruin site in Spirian text.

"So...That thing is the new 'Sin'?" asked Gruda. "Unfortuantely...Yes. As far as I gathered; the deity, Sin, has four forms: One is its armor form as a shield, mimicking a whale in someways. Two is the Final Aeon used to destroy only the armor, thus it becomes part of Sin as its second form. Three is its real self, the deity that it is and its final form is human, masqurading as one of us in disguise...Sin mostly is water-based, it basically manifests through water," explained Akita.

With this shocking piece of information, they rested near a lake, knowing they could get attacked at any moment. Gruda looks around the area, so does the other soldiers. "Sir...I don't see anything-" the soldier's words were cut off as a big, bladed sword pierced through his torso, splurting out a huge gush of blood spraying to the ground and up. Behind them, 'Jecht' was half way emerged from the water with his sword out. The soldier, knowing he was quickly dying, stutters in panic as he was slowly lifted upwards towards the Aeon formed deity.

"Grrrrrr...Get off my sword," was all 'Jecht' said, pulling the soldier off his blade into the water, "The Farplane awaits you..." It turns its attention to the others, who were also panicking. "Open fire!" Gruda called out. The group open fires at the creature, but as before, the bullets didn't pierce its skin like stone. Everyone backs away as it moved towards the group with its sword in hand. They traveled further into the death maze, but one by one; each soldier was killed off like flies. Gruda and archealogist Akita were the last two.

"Damn it...I'm out of ammo...I guess we're the last two. Til we get out of here, I'll protect you with my life. Your too important to this mission. We're near water, we better keep moving-" "Hold on...Sin is not just a brute...I think it wants us to leave this spot so it'll get us in an ambush. Sin is smart, not stupid," said Akita, thinking alittle further.

"Really? If we stay, we'll die," said Gruda. "As I ivestigated further, the new 'Sin' can be soothed by a song Spira called 'The Hymn of Fayth', or in our case, 'Song of Prayer'. It appears to be its favorite song...I'll demonstrate," said Akita. She searches through her notes for the lyrics to the Hymn of Fayth. She finally finds it and sings it. Above the two, 'Jecht' heard it, calming down to the song instantly.

'That song...She can sing it very well...Why is she here? Is this the Fayth's doing? Did they send her here because of the years of being a hermit here and alone?...Why?' the Aeon formed deity pondered in thought. Akita finished the song, leaving Gruda in awe.

"What a voice...Have you ever thought of changing careers?" asked Gruda. "Yeah, I have...Everyone always said that I had a lovely singing voice; they to this day still don't believe why I became an archealogist," she answered. After the conversation was over, Gruda was looking left of their location in survey, but then; he spots small debris of tiny pebbles falling from above. The two look up, spotting 'Jecht' looking at them.

"Sin!" cried Akita. The two fled backwards into the deeper sanctum of thr ruined city, but 'Jecht' followed with relentless percision. Gruda didn't have any ammunation left, so he had no choice but to use his combat knife; puting himself in danger against the Final Aeon. It found the two perfectly. "Go...I'll hold it off," Gruda told Akita, "After you sang that song...I think its after you."

"You'll die against it...I can't-" "Don't argue! You have to find a way out, Go! Now!" Gruda interrupted Akita's words of concern. Before she ran off into the deeper sanctums of the maze, they saw that the creature was glowing in a fire-colored aura. In a burst of fiery energy, it reveals another of its forms: Human. Now human, the creature was revealed as a man with black, messy hair, tanned skin, and wore a right armed gauntlet with the strap across his neck. Most of the features remained the same, but the 'T' based tattoo was now black, not white.

"You have got to be kidding..." said Gruda. Akita stood in fear, but fled the area; just as Gruda told her. Gruda held his ground, amed with only a combat knife against 'Jecht's' sword. "I won't let you pass!" Gruda called out.

"Are you serious? If you want to live, move out of the way, I have to get to who the Fayth sent to me for so many years I suffered in lonliness," said 'Jecht'. Akita continues to flee down a ledge path from the battle scene. Gruda stood his ground. Akita then began to hear the scuffle from the distance. With her long, dark navy-blue hair obscuring her view, she misses a step and falls down from the ledge onto the steps downward, accidently bumping her head. Gruda makes his mark on 'Jecht's' chest, but within seconds, the wound automatically healed.

"Don't be an idiot...You must stay alive!" 'Jecht' roared out. He attacks Gruda and slams his right gauntleted elbow into his head, knocking him out instantly. The warrior then turned his attention to Akita, then went after her. After a tense ten minutes; 'Jecht' finds her, slumped down on the stone ground. She was dazed, but still conscience..

"No...Please...I don't want to die...Please...Don't kill me..." Akita whimpered, trying to crawl away from the savage brute. She was running out of strength, holding onto her notes and research. The warrior approached slowly, then said, "Don't waist your strength...You need to recover." Akita tried to flee, but the warrior halts her, grabbing her by the waist to pull her towards him. She screamed.

"No! Let go! Let go!" she screamed out, slapping the warrior's face with both hands. He grabbed hold of her hands to cease the assualts. She then tries to bite him, but the pain of the bite didn't phase him. "I know all too well about pain...I don't feel it at all..." he said. It was too late for her; all her strength was used up. Akita falls to the ground in exhaustion, fainting in front of 'Jecht'; right in his arms.

"I told you not to use up all your strength...Come on...I bet you bumped your head on the way down," he said. 'Jecht' picks up Akita and her bag, filled with research notes and books. He carries her in his arms to another location; a location where he belongs deep inside the ruins of Zanarkand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Recovery and Possible Mean of Escape**_

_'The hymn...I always loved that song. It always calms me down everytime I hear it. A summoner and my son used this against me as they tried to pierce the armor of Sin so I wouldn't attack. I was running out of time, because in a few moments during then; I would soon become Sin under the command of Yu Yevon. Why am I the new Sin? Why am I a deity that destroyed so many cities of Machina? I never did understand, but I'm used to it now. When I heard 'Her' sing the Hymn of Fayth, I had a feeling the Fayth themselves understood my pain of lonliness here at the ruins; just like a hermit. They sent her to me in a blessing! But will 'She' except me of what I am? As 'Sin'? I'll have to find out...'_-Jecht

Akita rest on a mattress inside a water cave near the ruins; home to Zanarkand's brutal hermit. She was covered up in salvaged blankets as she continued to slumber in unconscienceness. 'Jecht' arrives from his scavagings; carrying two medium-sized fishes in his arms for food. Decorating the walls were of blood designs of the symbol of Yevon on the left side. The right side had a 'T' based design on it. On some of the ledges near the candle's lights, skulls were right next to them, as trophies for his kills. Ranging from animal to human; they seem to symbolize the destructivness of Sin. As he continues his tasks, Akita begins to wake up; wondering where she's at.

"Guh...Where am I?...How..." She slowly gets up; looking around in her new environment. She lets out a gasp; in fear of the trophy skulls that decorated the ledges. Dressers for stands, and many kinds of beaded materials hanging from the walls in colors of red, black, yellow, orange, and white. She searches around, then a throbbing pain in the back of her head began to emerge.

'My head...I must've hitted the back of my head when I fell down those steps...I better rest some more. This could be a bad dream after all...' thought Akita. She returns back to sleep, believing this could be a bad dream she was brought into. After three hours pass and Akita continues to slumber. By instinct; she awakens from her sleep, wondering if she returned back home. As she slowly looked around; the surroundings were the same. She realized this was no dream at all, this was the harsh reality.

'No...This isn't a dream...This is real..But,-' Her thought was cut off by sounds eminating from the other side of a orange, black designed curtain. It was the same matter as the fabric that was part of the warrior's outfit. It sounded like someone was cooking something. The sounds of sizzling and popping was heard on the other side. She listened for a bit, til the sounds stopped. Akita thought that maybe he was going to come out. She hid under the blankets in fear. Sounds of footsteps moved towards the curtain, revealing 'Jecht' walking through; carrying two plates of the cooked fish in both hands: One for him, one possibly for her.

He walks towards the hidden Akita, then spoke, "I know your awake...If your starving, you better come out of there." She couldn't believe it, he knew she was awake. Akita revealed herself.

"Ha...I knew you woke up earlier ago...Thinking this was all a bad dream?" the warrior asked. He hands the second plate to Akita, knowing all too well she might be hungry. Akita was cautious, but by instinct began to eat. She at alittle quickly, hoping to recover enough strength to find a way out. The man noticed as he ate. "Gezz, slow down. The fish ain't going anywhere. Reminds me of myself when I haven't ate for a week," he replied. She gulpped, but slowed down a bit as he first said. She swallows her food, then asked, "Who are you? Why didn' you kill me and are you from here?"

"If I told you...Would you think I suffered from Sin's toxin?" he asked. "Earlier...You said that your name is 'Jecht'..Is your name Jecht?" asked Akita.

"You remember that after that bump on the head. That's right...I am Jecht. I am from here, in Zanarkand. I don't care if people say that it was destroyed a thousand years ago, its still my home, no matter the difference. I heard you...I heard you sing the Hymn of Fayth...I have never heard such a singing voice like yours for years..." answered Jecht.

"Tell me what happened? You at sea..What happened?" asked Akita, becoming curious over time. "I was training out at sea...Til Sin showed up. It took me out of Zanarkand and brought me into a new world called 'Spira'. The people there thought I was afflicted by Sin's toxin when I told them that I was from Zanarkand. They thought I was crazy, but I was telling the truth the whole time. When I saw why they thought I was nuts with my own eyes; I couldn't believe it...My home...Ruins...I wanted to kill Sin for this, so I became a guardian for High Summoner Braska on a pilgrimage to destroy the monster. I was used in the Final Sending to use the Final Aeon and that's how it got destroyed; unfortunately, I became its new armor under Yu Yevon's possession. Luckly...My son ended my nightmare of Sin..." Jecht explained.

"What's your son's name?" asked Akita. "His name is Tidus. He may be a crybaby at many occassions, but he tries so hard to be like me. As great as me," answered Jecht. After all the information obtained, Akita learned a few new facts that she didn't know previously. Jecht and Tidus were excellent athletes in Blitzball, and they never got along very well. Jecht's son's name and more. After they finished their meal, Jecht immediately got up.

"I better go find some water...I bet you ran out of it while still here. Here in Zanarkand, there is a plentiful amount of water. You stay right here til I get back, don't do anything stupid," said Jecht. He leaves the cave to salvage some water, leaving Akita by herself.

'Oh, boy...What have I gotten myself into...' she thought. Akita then lays back down and covers up, crying herself to sleep. She never knew that a investigation mission was going to end up like this. She continued to rest into the evening, til she hears footsteps approach the cavern's entrance. She begins to stir and turns to see who was entering. It was Jecht, carrying a large gourd of water. For surviving out on his own for so many years; Jecht took every precaution to survive. With the water purified, they replenished their hydration. After a couple weeks of recuperating, Akita was able to get up and move about. Grabbing hold of her book bag, she was determined to escape this Zanarkand Hermit's cave.

"I'm glad he's out there, and not here. I have to find a way out. I bet he killed Gruda, so I have to find a way to get out of here alive," Akita said to herself. She made her way from the cave, traveling to anywhere that happens to have helicopters, or ships roaming around the ruin shores. For three days she traveled around all the shorelines, finding no one or nothing to help her. Akita was exhausted, hungry, and filled with despair.

'I'm not going to get off here alive...This is it, then...I'll just die here,' she thought. She then collapses near the water in pure exhaustion, unable to get back up. After five minutes of laying in the sand, a winged creature flies about in the air, somehow attracted to Akita's presence. It lands near her and walks towards her in worry. Picking her up with all six arms, it flew with her back to the cave to rest and recuperate from a strenious effort to leave Zanarkand. While unconscience, she felt the wind blow on her body, indicating its either very windy, or somehow something or someone is carrying her in the air.

'Oh, my god...Someone came to rescue me...Oh, thank god..' she thought. Unknown to her, as soon as she wakes up; she will soon find out what is really going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Revelations \ A Night to Remember**_

_'I don't understand Jecht, at first he's a blood thirsty warrior that strives to be the best, but yet...He is as gentle as a noble man. It seems everyone has to look deeper into his soul to learn the real Jecht deep inside. I can sense the anguish in his heart. I can see why his son, Tidus, doesn't get along with his father, its because of these 'Brutal' lessons taught to him by force and critisism. The hatred between the two, but somehow Jecht is upset about it. To him, he was hoping that his critisms towards his son would inspire him to do even better to prove him wrong. Jecht is so miserable about this, he wants to do better, but doesn't know how to express his soft side clearly. I never knew...That all he was doing was suffering in silence. Maybe...I'm the answer by the Fayth to save his soul from his eternal suffering...'_-Akita Hyuusa

Akita senses she is resting in a bed, but somehow she has a feeling that the bed felt very familiar. She begins to wake up slowly and looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes opened wider and panic soon setted in: She was back in the cave dwelling of Jecht. 'What? I thought...How did I get back here?' she panicked in her mind. She looks around to find a reason why she's back, but when she saw that someone was walking in, or something was walking in. The creature had six arms in total. It had two sets of insect wings and a middle set of bat-like webbed wings, chained wrists, ankles, and neck, A type of fin was near the tip of its tail, more thorny, spike-like hair that mimicked the legnth and style of Jecht's hair.

It wore a front loincloth in the color of orange and red with a black design of a familiar 'T' based design on the front. The creature's eyes were glowing red and it also beared the same 'T' based tattoo as Jecht. It moved towards her and spoke in a deep, monster-based voice, "I've found you...I knew you would run away so I flew around to investigate. Don't be scared, I'm still myself, but as the real Sin..." Akita putted two and two together, this thing was the true form of the deity, Sin, and it was also Jecht. Akita then fainted, returning back to sleep.

After a few more hours went by, she felt that she was in a different environment. A draft soon blown on her and a swishing movement of somekind of liquid surrounded her. She began to wake up, realizing she's not in bed, she was in a big pool of water. Akita was in shock as she woke up, realizing she was as bare as a newborn baby. The water was warmed up from some heated source. She soon calmed down, but wondered how she got in here in the first place. She was still knocked out, so the only person that could of gotten her in here as she is now is...And she began to panic.

'Oh, no...Oh, no he didn't! Oh, my god!' thought Akita. She tried to push that thought out of her mind, but unfortunately, she couldn't shake the feeling. She returned into a nap and as soon as she did, footsteps were then heard coming into the section of the cavern. She quickly with stealth opens her left eye to see who it was. It was Jecht, but he was carrying something in his arms. It turned out to be a nightgown of white, silk-like material.

'Hold on...Is that for me? Wait a minute...He looks really sad..' thought Akita. Jecht indeed looked sad, by with sheer will power hid it away. Akita began to worry, maybe there really was a reason she was saved by him, maybe...She was saved by him so she can save him. After the bath, she slips on the nightgown he had left for her and went to where the bed was, but her main focus was on the ex-athlete.

"Jecht...I saw some sadness in your face...What's the matter?" she asked him. He turns to Akita, then said, "I knew you was going to ask me that...I think my son hates me...I know we don't get along, but somehow...Its just that...Ugh..." Jecht was trying to bring the explanation out, he was having trouble bringing it out. He explains as best as he could, enough for Akita to understand what is going on. She finally understood his dillemia.

"Maybe...If you reunite with him, you can settle this and it will all be better," said Akita. "I don't know where he is...I know he's still in Spira, but I don't know where. I haven't seen him in years now...I can understand why he hates me so much, I was just trying to critize him so he can be inspired to prove me wrong, but with all this fighting...I guess we'll never settle anything," answered Jecht. As if by feeling, a connection was blooming.

"You know you can't hide from this forever. One of these days...You have to talk to him," said Akita. Jecht gave out a sigh, then turned to her with a request.

"The hymn...Can you sing it..For me. Everytime I hear it, it calms me down..." said Jecht. Akita blushed a bit, but then began singing the Song of Prayer to him. It soothed his soul, relaxing from the tension in his heart. While listening, Jecht leaned onto Akita's shoulder. She sang it a second time, cradling the former blitzer in her arms. She noticed the small scratches and scars on his face, legs, and torso; saddened from the pain he went through. After the song was finished, she did something no would expect her to do.

She lowered her head to his, leaning in to do something. Jecht reacted, stopping her. "No...I should do that..." he said in a mutter. He lifted himself up, then placed the left side of his face against the right side of her face. She sensed that something was going to happen. All of a sudden, her heart begins to quicken its pace. She even felt his heart quicken its pace as well. Her breathing began to quicken. At this moment, she began to tense up.

"Why did you spare me? You killed everyone else...But why me?" Akita asked. "I let that guy live...That guy that was with you earlier. I knocked him out, but still alive. He might've gotten off. I believe the Fayth sent you here. They've been watching me for many years; understanding this feeling of lonliness I have endured. The Fayth sent you...So I won't suffer anymore..." said Jecht. He then holds onto Akita in his arms, as if comforting a child from harm or worry. She cletches onto him, as if for dear life.

"I know...What's going to happen...I'm scared," said Akita. "Don't be...Its a natrual instinct..." answered the former athlete. At this point, a storm was raging outside with down pours of rain, lightning bolts, and deep, roarious thunder. Akita's book bag was away from the entrance to stay dry. The storm was so intense, that a gust of rain mixed wind blew in and blown the candles out like a hand. The cavern was in darkness, but the two still saw one another.

"Its awfully dark in here...But still your here," said Akita. In the dark, it was Jecht that made the first move. Akita began to panic, but when she felt him and her connecting by lips, it was at the point of no return. She didn't fight, nor attacked back, she gave in to the instinct of feeling alive. It soon became heated in the darkness; so heated that she didn't want to stop, this was the right thing to do at this point, no matter what others said. Akita ran her hand down the former blitzer's back as with each kiss intensified into something more.

Akita continued her actions, until she began to feel her nightgown coming off in the dark. She knew it was him, but complied to his actions. With both of the shoulder straps to the garment down, the entire gown slipped off with ease like a pillow case on a pillow, exposing her bare form to Jecht. He knew what he was looking at and laid her down on the mattress below. It was now his turn. He knew his gauntlet needed to come off, so he undid the strap and removed it from his right arm; laying it right next to the two. He continued onward, til the both of them were on the same level.

She moved closer to the blitzer, beginning to nuzzle the side of his neck. Jecht tensed at this feeling first. Akita knew he wasn't used to this feeling probably for so long, so she gave him time to get used to it, but when she stopped for a second, Jecht spoke.

"Hey...Why stopping, hm?" he asked. "Just...Thought maybe you needed to get used to the feeling...I'm sorry," answered Akita. She continues where she left off. Nuzzling the side of his neck again, the blitzer got used to the feeling quickly. As the two continued their tasks on one another, Akita felt that he was getting on her. She was alittle nervous, but knew it wasn't that part yet. He began nuzzling her in return. As Jecht held her wrists lightly down, Akita quivered underneath him with excitment. The nuzzling continued on Akita's neck, til it navigated downward a bit; from her neck to the top of her chest.

"Oooooh oooooh...My god..." Akita groaned out. A hardy chuckle was then heard on her skin from the ex-blitzer. She tried hard not to let out a arousive moan, but when the nuzzling went down a bit further to the center of her chest; left to right, she released that moan, enticing the former blitzer even more. Despite being in the darkness, she could feel what was going on, even when a tanned strong hand touched her left thigh, causing her to arch her back to the well needed touch. A smirk emerges on Jecht's face, allowing his still available hand to go for the right thigh. Akita arched up again, letting out a more louder moan than earlier.

The urge to feel began to build with each action of the two. Akita wanted to add more to the fun, so she came up with an idea. Flipping the ex-athlete onto his back, she gets on him and begins to grind into him, causing him to let out a moan of his own as he reached up and touch her soft, tender abdomen. With each caress, Akita continued with valor. Just as Jecht did earlier when nuzzling her, Akita copies the same pattern. After a couple of minutes of intense escatsy, that part finally arrives. Knowing it was time, Jecht flips Akita back onto her back once again, but this time he got on her again for a different reason.

Preparing Akita for the true point of no return, he grabs onto her thighs and opens her up for entry. She was nervous, she never has done this before. She soon understood more clearly why she was spared; with each of the passing days here, she learned so much no one ever knew about Jecht. His pain, his sorrows, definately his rage, and now knew that those stories of Zanarkand were true. When he first heard her sing the Hymn of Fayth; he believed the Fayth had a part of bringing her to him, wanting to help the lonely blitzer in a way for possible retribution to his hard life in pure serenity with another.

With the preparations complete, he made his way in, but slowly for Akita's sake. It was her first time after all. Akita felt him slip inside, trying to relax to this new feeling. She gritted her teeth through the pain. The former blitzer soon showed worry on his face. "Did I hurt ya?" he asked.

"Its alright...I'll get used to this, just give me some time..." replied Akita. "Tough one, aren't ya? I'l be careful til you get the hang of it," answered Jecht. After a minute of stillness; the slow thrusts began. Slow and steady in the beginning, so Akita could get used to this new feeling.

"Ahh...Ha...Oh, god...Oooooohh..." she moaned out as the thrusts continued. All the former athlete did was grunt with each force, as well as giving out a quick moan once in a bit. The thunder blocked out the moans, pants, and other noises as it roared through the sky like an angry god filled with wrath. Minute by minute; the two continued through the stormy night. As soon as fifteen more minutes pass, they finally reach the peak of escatsy, letting out their own release in the most common way. The cavern then settles; the two rests on the mattress in perfect union, formed only by the Fayth. Akita rolls onto her side, then cuddles up to Jecht's side as he laid on his back; wrapping her available arm around his waist.

"I wonder...What the morning will bring?" asked Akita as she began to slip into slumber, "I'm sorry I bit you, and slapped you as well..I-" "Calm down...You was trying to protect yourself...It wasn't your fault," Jecht interupted her, "Don't worry...We should get some sleep. As soon as the storm blows over, we need to scavage around to find things we can survive with; including food and water...There's alot of things to do." Akita settled down, then drifted off to sleep right along side Jecht. Before they knew it, morning would bring new challenges for them in a matter of hours.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Epilogue: Father-Son Reunion and the Future Decision**_

_'The Fayth must've done this. He seems so happy with her. I haven't seen my old man in years after..The Pilgrimage against Sin. Its been so long. She must've connected to my dad in a way that mimicked that with my mom. I don't know why I came back to Zanarkand to see him, I think it was Yuna's urging that did the trick. Both me and him do not see eye to eye, so its easy for us to pick fights...But...Would he be the same along side her? Just a word of advice: He's not the only deity from Zanarkand...I am as well, but a hybrid of Aeon and Sin. See what I mean?...'_-Tidus

The storm blew away from the ruins over the morning approaching, leading to a brand new day. Already dressed and awoken, Akita and Jecht ventured out to scavange for things needed to survive, and to forage for food and water. She had a hard time trying to catch any fish, but thanks to the technique Jecht uses through her observation by grabing the unsuspecting fish by hand. She waits, til a medium sized fish swam up, not noticing her. She waits; then quickly grabs it, instantly feeling the typical slimey feeling with all fish.

"Alright! Don't let go of it!" cheered Jecht. Akita didn't let go, because if she did; she will starve. After the fish was brought out of the water, she whacks the fish's head with a rock that was the size of a normal fist. This completely kills it before it flopped back into the water with a tale to tell. For the first time, she caught her first foraged food. With enough fish to survive a couple weeks and water; they return to the cavern. Jecht walks in first, but when he enters; he senses that there's someone here already.

"Jecht?" asked Akita. "Someone's here...Probably got here while we were out..." said Jecht. After Akita sets down the load of fish, she goes to investigate. As she approaches her book bag; she spots a blonde haired man reading her notes and research with interest. He wore a yellow, open jacket with patches of white near the left short sleeve and a white hood, while the second side had a type of gauntlet attached to the jacket with a blue shoulder guard. He also wore a padded glove on his left hand.

A type of straps, almost like overalls in dark blackish gray, held his jacket in place from front to back, fastened with a belt around his waist that had a type of carrier-bag attached in the back. His pants were also the same color. On the left pant leg was a red, yellow outlined 'T' based design. His shoes were yellow and black, along with black laces. Even the centerpiece of his silver-made necklace had the same 'T' based design.

"Sir...What are you doing here?" asked Akita. The blonde looks towards her, then said, "Interesting...It seems your very interested on my home of Zanarkand. Have you learned anything yet? Do you need help?"

"Your from here, too?" Akita responded. Jecht, already setted down the fish, walked towards the area in curiosity. As soon as he approaches the scene, he immediately recognized the blonde. "Kid?" asked Jecht.

"Hi, dad...How long has it been? Years?" the blonde answered in a question. Akita was puzzled, til it all clicked: This was Jecht's son, Tidus. "Too long...I thought you never wanted to come here to visit me," said Jecht.

"Yuna talked me into it. She believed we should try to settle something from the past. I was not willing to come here, but she told me I had to if I wanted to find peace from my troubles," answered Tidus. "It rained last night...You were crying, were you?" questiond Jecht. Tidus knew where this was going.

"Dad...We're not doing this again," growled Tidus. "I thought you wanted to be like me...You know crying isn't allowed," said Jecht.

"Stop it...Please...Everyone cries, even you. Even the great Jecht cries. Why can't we just...Stop fighting and got along like father and son? Can't we?" said Tidus. Jecht remained silent. If he wants to settle a few things with Tidus, now was the time to. Akita takes a step, but stops. She knew this was between father and son, so she stayed out of it. After the two talked for a couple hours, it seemed their troubled past was put to rest. Tidus then turns to Akita, then said, "You think my dad was the only deity of this ruin? I may not look like it, but I'm one as well in human guise. Yuna knows this as well."

"Which one? Other than Sin.." asked Akita. "...Bahamugena..." answered Tidus.

"Wait...That would mean that your emotions are linked to the weather, you can resurrect the dead, regenerate, immortality, and also able to come back from death, stronger than previously," said Akita in shock, "You basically govern all the Farplane and the world of the living, and your a hybrid of Aeon and Sin."

"That's true. I prefer to be human. I have a life to attend to and I don't want these inhuman traits to interfere," said Tidus. "A life? What did I miss?" asked Jecht.

"I'm married now. You missed the wedding because I knew you would never show up," answered Tidus. "Married? Ha, ha ha ha! Oh, kid!..Ha ha haha...I bet your wife is Yuna. You two are so attached, it'd kill the both of you if you two seperated, or one of you dies," chuckled Jecht. Tidus nodded in response, meaning 'Yes'. Akita was happy for Tidus as well. After an hour of chatting, Tidus reveals to Akita that even on Besaid Island with Yuna, he already knew what both her and Jecht did that night during the storm. She immediately blushed.

"I'm glad...That my dad has found happiness again. I'm also glad he's sober now; during the time I was young, he always was a heavy drinker. It seems the Fayth played a role into this. I bet our differences must've played a role in his sadness. The Fayth predicted that you would come here, like a blessing in disguise," said Tidus. A smile appears on his face; then his next sentence changed the whole topic completely.

"You must now decide. You know one of the soldiers is still alive; spared by my old man; more will come and they will look for you. Now is the time to decide: Should you go back to where you belong, or should you stay here in Zanarkand with him? It is your choice. Once the decision is made; you cannot change it," Tidus said. Akita thought for awhile. Before that night, she tried so hard to escape Zanarkand like an escaped convict. Over time, she soon realizes why, after hearing her sing the hymn, Jecht believed the Fayth wanted to help erase his lonliness of the years at the ruins, believing they sent her because of that.

Learning more about Jecht in the process drew the two closer by some means and she immediately felt the pain in his heart as he professed his reason of sadness to her, sadness of a despute between Tidus and him. It was the first time Jecht ever opened up to anyone for so many years. That night changed everything that Akita wanted: to get off of Zanarkand, it changed everything in her. It would tear his heart out if she left; she was the one that brought Jecht's happiness back, it was her that saved him from the brink of despair. Her decision was final. She was staying no matter what.

"I...I have decided..." said Akita with tears flowing from her emerald green eyes. Tidus turns to her, then asked, "What have you decided?"

"I..Have decided...To stay here. I'm not going back. I have felt his pain over the course of being here. There was a reason I came here. If it was by coincidence or the Fayth orchestrated it; I know in my heart that I would rather stay here so Jecht can finally be in peace," Akita said to Tidus. Her answer touched the young blitzer's heart. Through empathic capabilities, he knew this is the answer from the heart. She then hugs Tidus, as if he became her son a moment ago after her decision. Jecht joins in, recreating a family again.

A few minutes pass and Akita wondered if Gruda was still on Zanarkand. She had to give a messege to him to stop his search for her and to go back alone; including her reason of staying. By instinct, Jecht grabs a pencil from her book bag and a piece of paper that was out from a note book with nothing on it. "Here...You should write it..." he said. Akita began to write her messege on the piece of paper. After she was finished, a new problem surfaced: How are they going to find Gruda with a messenger. Tidus was at a lost for an all knowing deity, but when he spots something like a fire-fly float in front of him, he knew that an unsent was present.

"Oh, my god...That's a Pyre-Fly...An unsent must be nearby," awed Akita. As Tidus sensed around, a familiar unsent with a companion was present outside the cave. A smirk emerges on Tidus's face. 'Perfect timing!' he thought. Tidus looks outside to spot two people walking pass the cave. One of the two, with Pyre-Flies around him, looked almost identical to Tidus himself, but his outfit was differen with mostly black and red, with traces of yellow and blue. His eyes were closed, as if sensing were he was going by levitation.

The second was in a type of opened robe with a kind of bow in the center to hold it closed in the middle. He was walking with the unsent armed with a staff with a bird-like design at the top of it. The man had blue hair with two sides of his hair that sorta spiked up and dropped down. One of the bands of his blue hair spiked up, but draped down in front of his forehead. A type of beaded necklace was around his neck, with the center danglind down his torso. A type of design was shown on his chest, but no one knew what the design meant. Tidus rushes out of the cavern and called to them.

"Shuyin! Seymour!" Tidus called out. The unsent, Shuyin, stops and immediately his eyes snap open, changing his look from calm to angry in an instant. His companion, Seymour, looks towards Tidus and waves, "Hi, Tidus!" Shuyin turned to face Tidus.

"What do you want? I have better things to do!" shouted Shuyin. "What? Levitating while sleeping is better than this task? I need you guys to do something for someone," said Tidus, approaching the two. He explains the situation and the pair understood. With the task in hand, they were off. Gruda staggered out of the ruins in utter faliure. He vowed to protect Akita, but while he was out, he failed that vow. He had to get off of Zanarkand, presuming she is already dead.

'Damn it...That guy must've killed her...How could I have failed? I need to leave Zanarkand-' his thought was cut off by a Pyre-Fly floating by. He was puzzled, but remembered what Akita said through her notes, when you see Pyre-Flies, that indicates an unsent, a wondering spirit that hasn't crossed over into the afterlife, is near. He then sees three more Pyre-Flies fly by him. By instinct; Gruda turns around to see a levitating blonde haired man, appearing to be asleep. Shuyin's eyes open, indicating an angry look to the soldier.

"What are you? Who are you?" panicked Gruda. "I am the one that almost destroyed Spira with Vegnagun...A lost soul of a soldier caught in a war of machina a thousand years past...I am Shuyin," answered Shuyin, "Despair and hatred are all I have become...Only when I slumber, I am at peace..."

"I used to been Yevon's Maester, but I was killed and also became an unsent. I am only half human, half Guado. I am Seymour, with a heart of darkness...Back then..." said Seymour, approaching the scene, "Are you the one named 'Gruda'?"

"Yes..How do you know my name?" asked Gruda. "Someone you vowed to protect told us. It reminds me of my own...I wonder where Lenne is right now," said Shuyin. "We have a messege for you...Its very important," said Seymour, handing the paper to Gruda. He opens the folded paper and recognized the handwriting: It was Akita's.

"Our job is done...Now if you excuse us, we'll...Go wonder off..." said Seymour. Shuyin returns to his slumber and floats along side the former Maester. Gruda reads the letter and immediately knew what had transpired while he was unconscience.

'So...That guy saved her...I guess she wants to stay here for good...I understand clearly now. Akita...' he thought, "Hey! Seymour!" The Maester stops, then turns around to return to Gruda.

"What is it?" he asked. "I need you to give her a messege, here it is," Gruda tells Seymour the messege, hoping the Maester's memory is good. Seymour returns to the cave and gives Akita Gruda's messege. She was glad he got it. Seymour's task was complete and left the cave to join Shuyin in their wonderings.

"I must return to Besaid Island. Yuna's probably worried about me..." said Tidus. "How did you get here?" asked Akita.

"By water...According to the Yevon texts, Bahamugena is a pure water-element, able to manifest through water, mist, or by other means. I melded myself to become water, that's how I got here so quickly..." explained Tidus.

"You better head back...I bet she's waiting for you," said Akita. She then gives him a quick hug and said, "Be careful..." Tidus nods in agreement and left the cavern. He walks towards the water and begins to become submerged inch by inch as he walked deeper into the water til he completely vanished into the tides. Back at the island of Besaid, a woman in a one piece white dress sat on the shores,as if waiting for something. Her brown hair flowed through the seaside wind, which was tied back in a type of red fabric, making it appear longer past her waist. She sat in silence, til she saw bubbles from below the water's surface.

After the bubbles were present, Tidus began to surface, as if he was the whole time walking on the ocean floor. He made it to the shores of Besaid, shaking the water off to dry. The woman gets up and rushes to him, embracing Tidus.

"Yuna...I'll get ya wet...I'm back.." said Tidus. Yuna continued to hug him, "So...How's Jecht? Same as always?" "Same old, same old...When I arrived, I sensed he found and saved a woman that was in the ruins. The Fayth probably orchestrated this to help him find peace...He's not alone anymore," answered Tidus. Yuna was glad.

"I had a feeling he would find someone special...No matter if it was coincidence, or by destiny-" Yuna's sentence was cut off by a Pyre-Fly. An unsent was near. "Is it Shuyin?" asked Yuna in fear, knowing who Shuyin is. Tidus turned to look and answered, "No...Its Lenne...She's wandering the shores of Besaid." After a few minutes of wondering, Lenne spots Shuyin heading towards her asleep in peace.

"Shuyin...You came back. How was your wonderings of Zanarkand?" said Lenne. Awoken, Shuyin didn't show an angry look like previously, he was still in peace. "Same as always...I was wondering where you was at, Lenne," answered Shuyin. They each embraced infront of the ocean view. A few years pass and everything changed. Akita adapted to the ruins and lived along side the former athlete on the path of survival. Whatever the reason that brought the two together, of pure opposites; fate, coincidence, by the Fayth, encounter, or something else, it truely was meant to be. Even to a brutal blitzer that hides the real self underneath the rough exterior, love can find the peace he desperately wanted to seek from this nightmare of solitude.

No one knows for sure, but to some others; this kind of love was deemed...Forsaken.


End file.
